Corpse Explosion (Diablo III)
corpses within yards, each dealing damage as Physical to enemies within yards. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Corpses | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Requires a corpse | skill_image = Necromancer_corpseexplosion.jpg }} Corpse Explosion is a Corpse skill in Diablo III, a remake of the classic ability of the same name. In-game This skill targets an area, exploding up to 5 corpses within 11 yards radius. Each detonated corpse deals 350% damage as Physical to nearby enemies within 20 yards, multiple explosions can overlap. Corpses are not detonated all at once, but rather in a quick chain reaction. Mouse cursor will highlight the corpses that will be detonated if the spell is cast at this specific point. The skill costs no Essence to cast, and has no cooldown, so with sufficient corpses, it can be used again and again (including detonating the corpses of foes killed by the previous cast). Runes *'Bloody Mess': Explosion radius of each individual corpse increases to yards. Radius of the cast area does not change. *'Close Quarters': Damage type changes to Poison, damage of each corpse increases to as Poison, and the spell will now explode corpses close to the Necromancer instead of those in the targeted area. Cast area does not change; it will always be placed on top of the Necromancer. *'Shrapnel': Damage type changes to Poison, and corpses will explode away from the Necromancer, hitting all targets in a short cone instead of circular blast. The cone is roughly 30 degrees wide, 30 yards long, and projects a fast-moving wave. *'Dead Cold': Damage type changes to Cold, and also Freezes all enemies caught in the explosion for seconds. *'Final Embrace': Corpses pull themselves towards the nearest enemy before exploding, but Corpse Explosion will cost of maximum Life per corpse to cast. Visually, each corpse will be transformed into a bloody minion similar to Tormented Stinger, which will then rush to the location of the nearest prey before detonating. Non-rune enhancements *'The Johnstone' (Legendary Amulet): Land of the Dead grants 50 stacks of Macabre Knowledge when it expires. Macabre Knowledge increases the damage of Corpse Lance and Corpse Explosion by 150-200%. Can store up to 200 stacks. *'Grasps of Essence' (Legendary Gloves): when an Exploded corpse damages at least one enemy, Corpse Explosion deals 75-100% increased damage for 6 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. *'Corpsewhisper Pauldrons' (Legendary Pauldrons): Corpse Lance damage is increased by 25-30% for 3 seconds for each corpse consumed by any skill, stacking up to 20 times. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Final Embrace deals 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): each corpse consumed fires a Corpse Lance at a nearby enemy. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): each enemy hit by Corpse Explosion reduces the Necromancer's damage taken by 2% for 15 seconds, stacking up to 50%. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage by 1650%, and each corpse consumed grants an Empowered Bone Spear charge that increases the damage of the next by 3300%. Can store up to 100 charges, each cast consuming 1 charge. Passives *'Fueled by Death': grants 3% increased movement speed for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times, for each Exploded corpse. *'Life from Death': each Exploded corpse has a 20% chance to create a Health Globe. *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Final Embrace rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Final Embrace rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Final Embrace rune will drain no Life on cast. FinalEmbrace.png|Final Embrace CorpserCircle.jpg|Corpse Explosion runic circle p6_necro_corpseExplosion_cast_groundRune_add.jpg Necromancer corpseexplosion tf 02.png Trivia *The ability was the first skill chosen for the Necromancer.2017-01-04, Developer Insights: 20 years of Diablo. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-01-23 References